<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Duckling by IntoTheSpiral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067510">My Duckling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheSpiral/pseuds/IntoTheSpiral'>IntoTheSpiral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheSpiral/pseuds/IntoTheSpiral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She finally built up the courage to see him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Puffy &amp; Dream, Captain Puffy &amp; Dreamwastaken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Duckling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Puffy. He's dangerous are you sure?" Sam said, dropping his strict warden persona in front of his best friend. "Sam... It's been a month. I need to come see him" Puffy looked over to Sam. "Remember Puff, I'm a call away" He said to her as the lava wall fell down." Anxiously she got onto the contraption to bring her to him. When she got to the cell he was facing the wall. The click of her boots as she approached him was the only sound heard besides the typical bubbling lava. "Duckling?" She said quietly, almost a whisper. Dream slowly turned around "M-mom?" He stuttered. She silently nodded as he ran to her giving her a tight hug. Tears began to fall from his eyes "I'm so alone" She patted his back on the verge of crying seeing her son so vulnerable, a rare occurrence for him. "I know, I know. It's okay, mama is here" He sobbed. "Being without you is so hard. So hard" Puffy sighed "come sit with me" She tugged his hand to go to the bed "Where have you been" His voice hoarse from crying "Tommy told us you didn't miss anyone. I was nervous that you wouldn't want to see me" "I'd always want to see you. It's not like you can tell a 16 year old boy 'Hey the person I miss the most is my mom'" Puffy laughed "That's fair Duckling." He rested his head on her shoulder "Will you come around more?" He asked. "I'll try my best. Being the King's personal knight takes up most of my time" He nodded "If there was one thing I can ask of you, please don't replace me" His voice cracked exposing his fear. "I could never. You're my duckling after all." He smiled softly at his mother's words </p><p>"No one can ever replace you Dream"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>